X-ray detectors with an array of X-ray sensitive sensors as processing units are an important example for the kind of electronic device that is addressed by the present invention. The sensor units of such an X-ray detector are typically arranged in rows and columns, wherein the rows can selectively be addressed by an addressing logic order to couple them to read-out lines running along the columns of the array. Thus the sensor signal of each sensor unit in the array can be read out row by row. In some cases, however, it is not necessary or required to read out the signal of each sensor unit separately, but only the combined signal of several neighboring sensor units, e.g. of a block of m×n units. In these cases, a so-called “binning” is applied, which means that the sensor units of n rows and m columns are coupled together under the control of an appropriate binning circuit. When reading out such an arrangement with the conventional addressing and read-out schemes, sets of n rows can be addressed and read out simultaneously, speeding up the whole read-out process by the factor of n.